


Many Sides of One

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004. Near the end of his life Darth Vader contemplates the various sides of Anakin Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Sides of One

I am a slave. It is a simple existence. No luxuries needed or wanted. I was born into this life, a life that did not fit me. I was not a willing slave, but a good hearted one. That day in Mos Espa changed my life, like the Battle of Naboo, where I lost my true mentor Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
_I am Anakin Skywalker, slave._  
  
I am a Jedi Knight, a protector of justice and freedom. But I am not free. Bound to the Code, I am not allowed to love or hate, but I am allowed compassion for my work. Isn’t it ironic, that I can’t love, but I am ordered to be compassionate? Love springs from compassion, so it is the fault of the code that I broke the law of love with Amidala, my angel.  
  
_I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight._  
  
Palpatine promised freedom as well as power with the Darkside. That is one of the reasons why I joined him. But I was a fool, because the darkside offers only ownership and pain. Pain at losing my dear Ami, and the pain that came with the lava that burned my skin and my emotions from the inside out.  
  
_I am Lord Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith._  
  
When Ami died, part of my heart died as well. But she left behind the result of our love, my son, Luke Skywalker. He is a bright star, the only star in the black void that is my heart, he is my last chance at redemption.  
  
_I am Lord Vader, father._  
  
I died saving my son, and the light blessed and accepted my for that. I was a slave, a Jedi Knight, a Dark Lord and a father. Now I am one person.  
  
_I am Anakin Skywalker, free at last._


End file.
